Many Happy Returns(My Version)
by Trunksgirl1026
Summary: My version of the ending of Many Happy Returns. No flaming. plz read and tell me what you think.


**Hey guys, this is my version of the end to Ben 10 Omniverse: Many Happy Returns with my OC Rachael. Plz no Flames**.

* * *

Ben and Rachael had decided to go out after fighting Princess Looma.

"So,what do you want to order?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Rachael said

"No smoothie, no burg-" she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Nothing." she said again, this time firmly.

_Ben can tell that somethings bothering her, but decides to ask about it later. He then gets up and goes to order their food. He knows she said she didn't want anything but he knows that when you uses her powers,she works up an appetite. When he gets back to the table, he slides Rachael her burger and smoothie with a smirk. She pushes the burger and smoothie back to him. And she looks away,not thanking him for the food like she usually does._

"Hey,what gives?" he asked, worried.

_He reaches across the table and puts his hand under her chin,making her look at him,she turns away. He then gets up from his seat across from her and takes the one beside her. He turns her to shes facing him,but her eyes were focused on the ground._

"Rach, whats wrong?" he asked.

She doesn't answer him,she just tries to get out of his hold,but he has a firm,yet comforting hold on her.

"Rach?" he asks again.

"I can't believe your engaged to Princess Looma." she finally says.

"Neither can I, I can't believe Kevin got me into this mess." he says, hoping it could.t get any worse.

"This is more than just a mess Ben, I could lose you." she whispers the last part, but he still heard her.

_Ben doesn't say a word,what she said shocked him. Hes been in love with her for aslong as he can remember,and he never thought for one second that she had feelings for him. Except for earlier,he had a feeling but,he needed more than that to know she loved him._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Princess Looma had basically thrown herself at Four-Arms and her face was getting to close for comfort. Rachael glared at the Tetramand Princess,thinking she was way to close to Ben an idea popped into her head**_

_**"Princess Looma?" Rachael said.**_

_**"Yes?" she asked**_

_**"Could you take a few steps to the left?" she asked the princess.**_

_**Princess Looma decided to do so. Since Rachael had asked so nicely,she decided to do as she said.**_

_**"Is this ok?" the alien princess asked.**_

_**"Alittle bit more." she informed.**_

_**Looma did as she was told again.**_

_**"This ok?" the princess asked again.**_

_**"Alittle bit more." Rachael informed.**_

_**The smile on Rachael's face was reassuring,so Looma did as she was told.**_

_**"Is this fine?" she asked,hoping she didn't have to move again.**_

_**"Rach, what are you doing?" Kevin,her cousin asked. He and Gwen had been watching the whole time,wondering what Rachael was about to do.**_

_**Rachael ignored what Kevin asked and the reassuring smile she had, turned into the smirk she always had when she was up to something. This caused Looma to become uneasy. She wasnt prepared for what was about to happen.**_

_**"Perfect!" Rachael exclaimed with an evil gleam in her eyes.**_

_**Rachael then stomped her right foot on ther ground,causing the ground below Looma to rise at a speed not even XLR8 could think about avoiding. This caused the Princess to fly high into the clouds. Rachael then ran to Four-Arms and jumped into his arms so that he held her bridel style,while her arms went around his neck. At that moment Ben changed back,with Rachael still in his arms and a deep blush on his face. He just looked at her in surprise as she looked towards the sky,seeing that the Princess was now free falling back down to the ground,she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up to the Princess.**_

_**"He's mine!" she shouted, knowing the princess was close enough to hear.**_

_**Looma then hit the ground. Seeing Rachael in Ben's arms and a the deep blush,still on his face.**_

_**'So she has feelings for him. I guess have to look for a new husband... I don't have to let them know that thought' Looma thought evily.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Ben looked back at Rachael and saw tears building up in her eyes. This made his heart ache. He never wanted to see her cry,let alone be the cause of it. He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. A tear had run down her face, which made him feel even worse than he did,for making her sad in the first place. He wiped the tear from her face._

"I'm not going anywhere. Your not going to lose me even if you wanted to,because I...I love you Rachael." he confessed.

_She was so happy,yet so surprised. She didn't think she would ever her those words coming out of his pulled her into a hug when he saw the small smile starting to grow on her face. It brought a tear to his eyes. He laughed._

"Now you've got me doing it." he told her with a smile on his face.

_He smiled. Rachael whiped the tear from his eye. She cupped his cheek with her hand and looked at him with loving eyes and a smile._

"I love you too Ben." she replied.

_He couldn't help himself. He's waited so long to do this,and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He then pulled her to him and closed the space between them. There lips meeting for a long minute. They then broke the kiss, staring into eachothers eyes. Just then,their stomachs decided to growl,causing the both of them to blush deeply and laugh alittle._

"Thanks for buying me something to eat after I said I didn't want anything." she said, hoping he wouldn't be mad at how she acted earlier.

"I knew you'd be hungry." he smiled.

_They then began eating, knowing this would be the start of something amazing, expected, and forever lasting._

**So how did you guys like it?**

**R&R**

**I'm sure your wondering what Rachael's powers are. Well she has the power of the elements,and other elemental things.(Water,Fire,Air,Earth,Lightning,Ice, etc)**

**Got her powers the same time Gwen did when they were younger. Charmcaster also had a pendent that gave her the powers of the elements and other elemental things,but in reality it just helps her control the power. Without the pendent she still has the powers,since Charmcaster put a permenant spell on her,making her able to control the elements and other elemental things with or without it. SO thats how Rachael got her powers.**

**Any questions,plz PM me or put them in your reviews.**

**-Trunksgirl**


End file.
